Earth and Fire
by Triops Master
Summary: A gift to IEatChicken. AU Yaoi, In a world where oppostes clash, much like our own, two forces of nature meet, but will they engulf themselves, or will love prosper? DeiIta NaruGaa


An: Hello, I'm Triops Master and for a…

History Textbook, my annoying little companion: a complete loss of manly dignity you wrote this…

Triops Master: This is a graduation gift to a good female friend of mine IEatChicken… please ignore the history textbook, he's kinda moody.

History Textbook: Moody?! Kishimoto, if you are reading this—have no clue why—do NOT give copy rights to Triops Master!

Triops: Now you're just being mean—ahem—on with the Fan Fic!

* * *

Earth and Fire.

Chapter One.

The car door slammed shut in the middle of the loud city. A tall thin man with long blond hair tied back and half his bangs covered the left side of his face. He was clad in nothing but a dull faded dark blue suit. Tall rock-grey buildings with milky-grey clouds blended dully in an abstract swirl. Deidara wasn't a painter, but that much he could tell on this overcast day.

"Remember what we are here for." A shorter man with red hair and a serious almost grumpy disposition.

"Yeah yeah, Sasori-danna, hmm." Deidara said as the two men stalked to one of the grey buildings.

**Earth a mixture of rock, soil, and organic matter,**

**mixed together to sustain,**

Standing in a dark room inside the building was a different young man with long black hair restrained in a ponytail, his eyes were an unnatural shade of crimson that gave those who had eye contact the sensation of cold blood. Two brithmarks crawled down his face in slanted angles giving the impression that he had a second form, one that had a long pointed snout and sharp teeth.

Acommpanying this strange young man was an older male with skin that was strangly the color blue. His facial features were sharp and broad, teeth were triangular and gave the impression of a shark. On each cheek were three marks that resembled gills. He sat on a chair behind an old desk, awaiting the other members to arrive.

"Itachi-san," The gilled man spoke up. " I take it, we'll have to have a partner exchange for the mission."

The black haired Itachi glanced at the seated man before walking over to a window to blankly stare at the ground below. "Yes Kisame. It is needed if we are to blend in."

Kisame shrugged silently before he reached over to a pitcher and one of many glasses on one end of the desk and poured himself a glass of clear raspberry ruby liquid. Slowly the blue-skinned man took a sniff and a sip before swallowing and removing the glass from his lips with a small grimace of distaste. Who in their right minds would serve raspberry tea at a meeting full of hardened agents?

"Ohayo, Itachi-sempai, Kisame-sempai." A man with a mask the color of a ripe pumpkin, one eye was covered and the other eye was the root of a black swirl over the surface. He was dressed in all black, and had short black hair sprouting from the top of his head. His voice was light, cheerful, idiotic, and childish.

"Ohayo Tobi." Both men greeted. Kisame however started eyeing the clear glass pitcher that contained the familiar liquid in the shark man's glass.

That explained everything.

**Fire a combustion reaction when flammable components,**

**Mix with heat and oxygen to destroy,**

"Your appointment with a Mr. Pein, is in room 128." A woman with blue hair pulled back with an origami rose tucked behind her ear said taking the role of a secretary.

Deidara resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow, but knew that this meeting was important enough that Pein sent his right hand woman to ensure that no one had been followed. Her white blouse, grey business skirt, dark blue tie, and reading glasses could only add to her disguise.

"Thank you very much." Sasori nodded before both men passed the reception desk and disappeared in the elevator.

As the doors swung shut the marble black walls cut everyone off creating a sensation that the two men were standing in a void, rising up to an unknown destination. There was a digital panel that showed the numbers that marked the steady, swift climb to the next floor. The elevator beeped and both men waited for the twin doors to slid open and step through.

They entered a hallway filled with empty rooms except for one on the far left. 128 was the room's number.

Inside the room Deidara heard a distinct new voice exclaim "Who the fuck would serve raspberry ice tea! I swear to Jashin, I'm gonna--!"

"I'm glad you like the tea Hidan-sempai."

Deidara could swear that new guy had a death wish.

Sasori rolled his eyes before he opened the door, thus preventing possible blood shed.

The room was a dull white with no potted plants or picture frames, a mirror on the other side of the room, reflecting the members inside was the only thing that could have made the room artistically tolerable. The lights were turned off to give the room a cooler tempature, and to possibly save electricity.

A dull, beaten long table filled the long room with cups and paper lined the meeting table, surrounded by said door were most of the members of Akatsuki, the underground organization that dealt with the program series Biju, legendary viruses with the power to conquer the internet.

Deidara calmly looked at the faces of the people attending.

All wore various business suits to remove attention in the district while they all collected in their meetings.

Kakuzu wore his best suit, odd compared to the dark grey bag like mask he wore over his head, the calculations of the Organization's treasury were on top of the papers he sat next to.

Next to him was the religious Hidan, a man with silver hair that was slid back and the coat of his suit was draped over his shoulders and the tie was removed and the collar unbuttoned to give Deidara a glimpse at the man's collar bones.

Hoshigaki Kisame sat farther down the table calmly trying to engage a conversation with Pein-sama at the head of the table, only to find that his efforts were useless.

Across the table sat the ever impressionable Tobi, the new guy, and the only one not to wear the organization's dress code. He bobbed his head and twittled his thumbs as if he were listening to a tune in his head. Deidara had to hold the urge to roll his eyes.

Sasori simply walked to his seat across from Kakuzu and that left Deidara only two seats, one next to Sasori and across from Hidan, or on the other side of Tobi across from the man he hated the most. Sitting patiently between Kisame and Pein's spot at the head of the table was Uchiha Itachi.

Obviously the spot next to Sasori was preferable to the Uchiha ice icicle, who would never understand art even if it went and bit him on the—

"Where's Zetsu?" Sasori asked.

"Monitoring security." Kakuzu muttered.

With out another word, Deidara took his seat and the meeting began when Konan reentered the room and took his seat next to Tobi.

Pein was a well dressed man with bright orange hair that spiked back and his face was punctuated with various piercings that strongly contrasted with his stern look.

"Attention." Pein said simply. All the members of the Organization of Akatsuki quieted down and turned to give their leader their rapt attention.

"We have received word of movements of the esteemed computer genius Namikaze Minato and his Jinchuruki of the Biju Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. They were last spotted with the Jinchuruki Subaku no Gaara, who contains the Biju Ichibi."

Deidara nodded and blinked simply this was stuff he already knew.

The Biju were accidently created in a software lab with many esteemed programmers who were trying to figure out trans-dimensional travel. This was created when people discovered that the internet was a gate way to this dimension, where paradise was believed to be. Deidara thought that who ever thought that up spent far too much time on blogs and MySpace rather then actually going outside.

Namikaze Minato was one of the men who figured out a way to contain the loose Biju once they wreaked havoc; he created a program AI to act as a vessel for the virus and tested his theory on the most devastating virus, the Kyuubi. Apparently the stress and effort had weakened the man's health, but that didn't stop him from co leading the corporation of Konoha, dedicated to preventing such incidents from happening again.

Suna was another such company who also worked to contain the Ichibi, and after several prototypes they produced Gaara.

"As such," Pein continued, "It will be difficult but if we send in a team of three specially chosen members to control the main computer, we should be able to have the other members encase the outlet, we'll be able to capture the Jinchuruki and extract the Biju, allowing us to hold them in this." Pein said pulling out his brief case before he opened it. Inside was a small black rectangle storage device, it reflected the dim light, almost giving the hard drive an eerie glow. Inside were other Biju viruses.

"The three men who will infiltrate the main computer are Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi."

Deidara struggled to contain his shock, "Nani!"

Tobi celebrated while Itachi gave of his nonchalant Uchiha glance before any expression was lifted off his face.

Deidara had just seen hell.

* * *

An: TriopsMaster: I must beg for your forgiveness!

History Text Book: What now?

TriopsMaster: This isn't the end of the fic! I kept brainstorming and thinking, and I decided that this fic was too complex and long to make in to a one shot! Or a two shot!

History Text:….. is this a joke?

Triops Master: Nope! It's going to take more time before I finish it so Here's what I've got so far! I hope IEatChicken likes it!


End file.
